1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a compact monoblock structure for stacked components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art multilayer circuit, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,323, for example, is obtained by molding a plurality of layers, or levels, of components in a single, typically parallelepiped-shape block. Each layer of components includes at least one component and one track making a connection with the component and extending towards one side of the parallelepiped-shape block. Connections between levels, typically metallized tracks, are formed on the sides of the parallelepiped-shape block between the components of the various levels by etching the previously metallized block.
Because it is advantageous to use a single side of the block to carry the high-frequency or low-frequency component input and/or output connection points, this solution has the disadvantage of requiring the tracks to extend around one edge of the block. This implies technical problems including the difficulty of etching the track at the edge, the fact that the etching is more fragile at this edge, etc.
The invention aims to remedy this disadvantage by providing a monoblock structure for stacked components that does not require the tracks for making connections between the input and/or output connection points and the components to extend around an edge.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a process for fabricating a monoblock structure of the above kind.